gtafandomcom-20200222-history
FBI Rancher
The Declasse (Vice City-Vice City Stories)/Albany (Chinatown Wars) FBI Rancher is an FBI vehicle featured in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City and Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, as a consequence of reaching a five-star wanted level. It is known as the FIB Rancher in Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars. The FBI Rancher exists in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories, but is not found under normal circumstances. Design The FBI Rancher is a longer four-door SUV based on the two-door Rancher SUV, additionally sporting only a black body color and a non-visible strobe light on the dashboard. The FBI Rancher is rear-wheel drive, giving it some good traction and strength, however, being longer in length than the Rancher seems to give it a, somewhat, "slower effect" and it has the tendency to flip on uneven terrain, so it is not suitable for off-road driving, but despite this, the GTA San Andreas version has off-road tires. It resembles a 1981-1991 Chevrolet Suburban, the four door relative of the Chevrolet K5 Blazer. It, however, has a camper shell, a feature only seen on Blazers of the era. Only the GTA Vice City rendition of the FBI Rancher can be resprayed at a spray shop, while other renditions are deemed "too hot" to be repainted. In addition, the GTA Chinatown Wars rendition, like most police cars, grants the player five Shotgun rounds. The FBI Rancher is never used in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories and can only be spawned using cheat devices, as the FBI instead use the FBI Washington at the five star wanted level. In GTA Vice City and GTA San Andreas, the FBI use the FBI Rancher and never the FBI Washington (though in GTA Vice City, the FBI Washington can be found parked behind a music store in Downtown Vice City). The GTA Chinatown Wars rendition is actually based on the game's depiction of the Cavalcade, but features "flat" front-mounted bullbars, as well as the standard black body color, a siren and trunk lid-mounted strobe lights (blue and red), and an on-board police computer. Performance Despite its size and weight, the FBI Rancher, with its throaty V8 engine, is one of the fastest SUV-based law enforcement vehicles, being capable of high speeds that rival police cars in their respectable game. The FBI Rancher is able to survive being shot, hit, smashed, blown, and burnt without producing the black smoke. Its steering and braking is also competent, with lesser tendency to spin out due to a properly adjusted rear wheel drive. The other benefit of its rear-wheel drive is that it can survive multiple blows and hits from the police. The vehicle's weight is also helpful in vigilante missions, as the job of stopping most smaller cars is made easier. Being equipped with a siren, the FBI Rancher can also be used, with the exception of GTA Chinatown Wars, to clear the road ahead from traffic. Trivia * In GTA San Andreas, the player can change the black paint of the FBI Rancher by using a mod garage hack or a trainer capable of changing car colors. * In GTA Vice City though, the black paint is a permanent texture of the vehicle (much like the Sabre Turbo's red and white stripe scheme), and is actually "taxi yellow" in-game (this can be seen when the player crashes the car where yellow paint will rub off). * In GTA Vice City, the secondary siren sound is unique, being louder and higher pitched. Locations ;GTA Vice City and GTA San Andreas * The FBI Rancher is not parked anywhere in GTA Vice City. Instead the player has to achieve a five-star wanted level and either jack a pursuing FBI Rancher or one at a roadblock. This is difficult as each FBI Rancher in pursuit carries four agents with MP5 submachine guns. *In GTA San Andreas, the player is also unable to respray the vehicle in order to eliminate their wanted level, neither is the FBI Rancher parked anywhere. One strategy to obtain it is to hold themselves up at Wang Cars in San Fierro, where multiple civilian cars are available. Once the player gains an FBI Rancher, the player must then switch to a civilian car and respray it (there's a nearby Pay 'n' Spray), thus eliminating police attention and being able to acquire an FBI Rancher. **Another method is to steal a Rhino from Area 69 and drive it into the hanger at Verdant Meadows. FBI Ranchers will frequently follow the player into the hanger. The player can then make a quick dash to the save point and eliminate the wanted level. ;GTA Chinatown Wars * Spawns in a parking lot at an LCPD station in northern Varsity Heights, Algonquin. }} de:Rancher es:FBI Rancher pl:FBI Rancher Category:Vehicles in GTA Vice City Category:Vehicles in GTA San Andreas Category:Vehicles in GTA Vice City Stories Category:Vehicles in GTA Chinatown Wars Category:FBI Category:Vehicles Category:Law Enforcement Vehicles Category:SUVs